the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Spider Invasion
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Attack of Giant Spiders | previousseason = Another | nextseason = All-Stars}} is the ninth season of After the Dark. Although short compared to other seasons, the season was praised for its story, likable characters and brutal deaths. Referred to as a "bloodbath" of a season, due to its massive amount of deaths from both players and NPCs alike. Hosts People Car Group NPCs Palo Alto Group NPCs Vote Timeline Week 1: *A few careless men spilled a canister of nuclear waste. The waste fell in a nest of brown recluse spiders. This caused them to increase greatly in both size and hostility. They gave birth and began to terrorize the streets of Palo Alto, California. *The head of California's defense, Brian, gathered the sixteen to vote on six of them to be evacuated with cab driver Johan. The rest would stay in Palo Alto with Brian and his hunter friend, Serpent, to fight off the spiders. Reid refused to vote. *During the vote, David took a gun and shot himself, committing suicide due to not wanting to face the spiders. The votes were then tallied. *The Car Group meets Adriana and a couple named Christine and Erik in the car. They drive into a forest and crash down a hill. Upon leaving the vehicle, they are attacked by a spider that Johan kills. They then realize that the spiders have expanded all throughout California. *The Palo Alto Group are all given shotguns and machetes to cut through webs. They check the Trader Joe's store for supplies. Upon leaving the store, two spiders approach them and they climb the store to get away. On top of the store, they find a sleeping spider. *The Car Group attempts to find a way through the forest, and are attacked by a pack of four spiders. They manage to kill two, but one of them gets Rebekah and ties her up in a web. Wesley kills one by shooting it in the rear, which pops. Noah kills the final one by shooting it's face off. *The Palo Alto Group awaken the sleeping spider and it attacks JA, but Serpent kills it by ripping it's guts out. The other two are alerted and run atop the building. They kill one of them, but the other traps everyone but Serpent in a web. Serpent wrestles the spider and rips it's left fang off and stabs it in the head with it, killing it. *Adriana and Purry search for sharp sticks to use as weapons. Erik manages to rescue Rebekah, but no one can free her from her bindings. *Dakota finds spider eggs in a webbed car, and shoots them. He finds the key in the ignition and starts it. *The Car Group comes across a cave containing two sleeping spiders, protecting something. Johan, Wesley and Erik kill one of them and the other awakens and leaps on Erik. Christine rushes in and rescues Erik and beats the spider to death. They then find that the spiders were protecting eggs, and dispose of them. *Using sticks and stones, Purry creates fire to free Rebekah. They successfully free her. Week 2: *Upon awaking, the Palo Alto Group finds that spiders have taken over the building across the street, and Serpent is nowhere to be found. *Reid attempts to smash the car through the infested building, but only destroys the car in the process. Out of anger, Dakota cuts one of Reid's hands off. Reid attempts to kill Dakota and manages to injure him with bullets, but Brian shoots Reid in the head and kills him. *Joulee and Erica heal Dakota and remove the bullets from his chest. *Jaylen goes to have a conversation with Brian, which Joulee interrupts. They then hear a bang from the infested building, which Joulee, Erica and Dakota go to check. They find countless dead spiders, and Serpent covered in guts after killing them. They tell him that Reid was killed by a spider. *Three spiders approach the Palo Alto Group, but Serpent kills one of them while Brian shoots the other two. Serpent kills one by ripping both it's fangs off and splitting it's face. The last spider bites Sam, but is killed by Serpent. *Serpent sucks the blood out of Sam, and Jaylen reveals to Serpent what really happened with Reid. Branding Dakota as a traitor, Serpent kicks him down and shoots his heart, killing him. They bagged his body and decided to use it for bait. *The Car Group meets a boy named Bobby, who was running from the spiders. He joins the group and they fight off a pack of spiders. They then find an old cabin in the woods. They reside in there. *The Palo Alto Group heads to a hospital, which Serpent clears of spiders. They reside in it. Week 3: *The Car Group awakens to find spiders outside, and Bobby trips and hurts his leg. They begin a fight, and one spider ties up Adriana and Christine in a web. The rest of them kill all the spiders. *The Palo Alto Group awakens to spiders climbing the hospital. Serpent finds a boy who had been hiding out in a hospital room since the invasion began. He reveals his name to be Joey. *The Car Group makes fire to free the girls, but can only free Adriana. They go on their path with Erik carrying the bound Christine. They find their way out of the woods and into a hilly grassland surrounded by ponds. *JA suggests that they kill the spiders as they come through the windows. They do such, and JA is bit. They then decide to go with Serpent's idea of killing them outside. *Jaylen attempts to suck the poison out of JA, but can't tell if he succeeded or not. The spiders climb into the hospital, but Brian, Jaylen and Serpent kill them all. *The Car Group finds a spider on a hill, which Noah, Erik and Johan kill. This summons more spiders to approach. They kill them as well. They discover a nest full of spider eggs, which Noah smashes. *Joulee talks to Joey. *Serpent sucks out remaining poison from JA, but claims it might be too late and all they can do now is hope. *The Palo Alto Group hears a large crash. Joan looks out the window and sees a big fire. *Norbert throws a molotov cocktail at Joan, massively burning and injuring him. Serpent shoots Norbert in the head, killing him. Jaylen attempts to patch Joan up. Week 4: *JA dies from poison. Brian tells everyone that if they are bitten, to immediately drain the poison. Serpent also tells them not to grab spiders by the fangs without proper training. *Joan recovers from his burn and the fire outside dies down. *The Car Group finds another forest, and finds that Bobby's leg is infected. They find new sticks and stones and make fire and are able to free Christine from her bindings. *The Car Group stumbles upon a campsite and sends Purry to check it out, only for her to be kidnapped by hunters. They go to gunfight with the hunters, and they take Purry hostage and order the group to drop their weapons. They oblige. *Serpent goes with Jaylen, Erica and Sam to hunt spiders. They come across a giant mother spider. *More spiders approach the hospital. The people in it attempt to escape, but Joulee is grabbed by a spider and Joey and Joan webbed down. Joulee kills the spider, but it crushes and injures her while Brian frees Joey and Joan. The final spider webs all of them. Brian manages to kill it and they break free. *Erica attempts to stab the mother in the face, only to awaken it and have it bite her. The people from the hospital arrive at the park in time to start a gunfight. Jo attempts to suck the poison out of Erica. *Serpent climbs on the mothers back and tries to disassemble her face. He sticks his fist through her face and out her back, killing her. *Rebekah aggravates the hunters, and they ready their rifles to kill the group. They kill Purry and injure both Johan and Rebekah. *The Palo Alto Group finds a suicide note and a corpse named Trevor in the art center, telling them to go to the heart of Greer Park. *Rebekah is killed by the hunters and Bobby is injured further. A pack of spiders then attacks the group. In the struggle, Christine and Johan are bit. Noah, Erik and Wesley kill the spiders and hunters while Tung and Ziggy sucked out the poison from Christine and Johan. Week 5: *Bobby succumbed to his injuries and died. Christine and Johan recover due to their quick treatment. *Erica died from the massive amount of poison. *The Car Group finds a large web with three corpses tied in it. *The Palo Alto Group goes to the heart of the park and finds a chest containing numerous survival supplies, including a machine gun. *The Car Group meets a mother spider and her babies. Ziggy attempts to sacrifice Erik, but Christine shoves him into the mother and she eats him whole. The others manage to run away. *The art center is attacked by spiders, so the group burns it down and kills them all. *The Car Group meets a monk named Herbert, who leads them to his safe home underground for them to stay in. *The Palo Alto Group finds a house to reside in. Week 6: *Serpent is once again nowhere to be found. The house next door to the group becomes infested with spiders. *The Car Group leaves Herbert's home and follows a river to an inn run by Mr. and Mrs. Scheine. They decide to stay at the inn. Week 7: *Noah watches Mr. Scheine practice his shooting abilities. *The Palo Alto Group wakes up tied up in a giant spider web, where a group of spiders is about to bite them. Serpent breaks in and kills the spiders just in time. *The Palo Alto Group heads off to the shopping center to find spiders. Week 8: *Brian, Joey and Serpent kill the spiders in the shopping center. Jo and Serpent find more spiders, which bite them. Serpent sucks the poison out after killing them. *The Car Group discovers that the mother spider and her babies followed them. Mrs. Scheine faints upon seeing it. Tung proclaims "Fight!!" as the group goes to battle the spiders, and Christine is bitten by a baby. Erik sucks the poison out. *The Palo Alto Group finds a revolver on the ground and Jaylen talks to Joey. Brian attempts to contact his fellow soldiers and succeeds. *Johan is bitten by the mother spider, and shoots himself dead due to not wanting to go out like that. Adriana rips off the mother spider's legs and most of them are shot off. The mother eventually dies as her guts splatter everywhere and multiple babies attack. *The baby spiders tie up Adriana and suck her blood before Noah can shoot them off. They kill the remaining baby spiders and realize that Adriana is dead. *Serpent sees a group of spiders outside the mall. Joan sets traps for the spiders, which kill them. *The Car Group runs back into the inn to find out that Mrs. Scheine has died from a heart attack. Mr. Scheine agrees to join the group and leave California. Week 9: *Serpent recovers from his poison, but Jo dies from it. Joey cries and claims he was gonna ask her out once the invasion was over. *The military arrives to fight the spiders, and Brian seems upset about something. *Christine recovers from her bite. *The Car Group hears the sounds of a helicopter nearby. *Brian breaks down and grabs the revolver. He confesses to everyone that he and David were the ones that spilled the waste on the spider nest, and David commit suicide out of guilt. He tells the group to go to the sewers and kill the queen spider, known as The Widow. Once she is dead, the spiders should stop coming. He then puts the revolver to his head and kills himself. *The Car Group meets a helicopter pilot named Copper, who offers them a ride out of California. They get in the helicopter, but a spider slips onboard and bites the head off of Copper, causing the helicopter to crash down in a town. However, everyone survives. *The Palo Alto Group hears the crash, and the two groups meet up and merge. Week 10: *The group finds a sewer entrance and goes into it. They are greeted by many baby spiders and proceed to kill them. *The group makes their way to the heart of the sewers and finds the Widow sitting atop a large web, surrounded by her babies. The babies alert her of the visitors and she lets out a tremendous roar. She leaps down from the web and the babies cover the exit, trapping the group. *Joan burns Dakota's corpse and attempts to kill the Widow by throwing the burning limbs at her. It proves futile. Serpent climbs onto her back and attempts to stab her, while Joan also climbs up and is knocked off and paralyzed. *Tung goes to save Joan and is pierced by the Widow's fang and killed in the process. *Looking down on Joan, the Widow bites him and kills him on the spot. She then proceeds to swallow his corpse. *Mr. Scheine, Christine and Erik climb the Widow to stab it, but Mr. Scheine is thrown off and lands on his machete, killing him. Sam and Noah are bitten by baby spiders and quickly suck out the poison. *Noah successfully kills all the baby spiders. Joey and Erik are both injured while fighting the Widow. The rest of them manage to shoot out her eyes and blind her. *Serpent goes to the Widow's head and grabs onto it, and proceeds to yank on it yelling "I'll send you back to Hell, you foul demon!" before ripping her head clean off. He smashes the head, and the lifeless corpse falls to the ground. Week 11: *Sam, Noah and Erik recover. However, Joey dies from his injuries. *The group returns to the surface to find a tank. Serpent runs off to join the military in fighting the spiders with guns. *Wesley gets in the tank and the group heads toward a spider nest, where the tank comes in much handy. Christine and Erik are tied up by baby spiders, but the spiders are all killed simply. Sam unties the couple. *The group heads toward another spider nest after hearing most cities and forests have been cleared of spiders. They clear out the nest and find out that only three spiders remain in Palo Alto. They go to the park to finish them off. *In the process of killing the spiders, Noah is bitten on the neck and knocked unconscious. Week 12: *Noah has been hospitalized. He awakens in the hospital to see Christine, Erik, Serpent, Jaylen, Sam, Wesley and even Herbert having come to visit him. *They reveal to Noah that he has made a full recovery and will survive. Serpent mutters "The invasion is over..." *Months pass. Christine and Erik are arranging for a wedding, with Herbert as the priest. Serpent has returned to his home in Oregon where he decides to give up hunting and start a career in teaching. *Noah, Jaylen, Wesley and Sam have grown to be a great group of friends and hang out often. Frequently Serpent would return to watch over the land of California, remembering the good deed that he did. *Serpent stands over a cliff side, watching the sunset on what was one beautiful day. Remembering what had happened and the good that was done, Serpent can't help but crack a smile. Trivia *This is the first season to feature a PC suicide. **It is also the first season to feature a death before the opening vote ended. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons